winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss
Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss is an app game developed by Tsumanga Studios for iOS and Android. Summary Teaser Politea has unleashed Tritannus from oblivion with the help from the Trix! Can you help the Winx stop them getting to the emperors throne before it is too late? Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss is an exciting Winx racing game set in the Abyss! Race through 60 + levels (more levels added every week without updating your app), battle against merciless Mutants, evil Jelly-fish and Grizzly Piranha fish. Each level comes with 3 challenges to achieve a 3 star rating! Use a range of spells to defeat the bad guys, pick up power-ups to speed up, slow time down, shield against attack, heal and time freeze! Choose your favourite Winx (will have different powers and movements, 2 available initially). The game is free to play and pick up gems along the way (for the first time - buy fairies for gems). With over 20 achievements available linking into Game Centre and Game Circle! Of course the game will be jam packed with SFX and video from the movie Winx - Mystery of the Abyss. Due for release on the usual platforms: Itunes, Google Play and Amazon August 2014! Official Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss is an exciting Winx racing game set in the Abyss! Politea has unleashed Tritannus from oblivion with help from the Trix! Can you help the Winx stop them getting to the emperors throne before it is too late? * Race through 60 + levels (more levels added every week without updating your app), battle against merciless Mutants, evil Jelly-fish and Grizzly Piranha fish. * Each level comes with 3 challenges to achieve a 3 star rating! * Use a range of spells to defeat the bad guys. * Choose your favourite Winx (Aisha and Bloom are available in this version). * The game is free to play. * Pick up gems along the way and buy fairies for gems! * With over 20 achievements available linking into Game Centre! * Jam packed with SFX and video from the movie Winx - The Mystery of the Abyss. The game includes in-app purchases, parents can switch off this option within the phone or tablet settings. Soundtrack #Fly Together #Like a Ruby #The Magic of Sirenix #Catch Us If You Can Updates *September 4, 2014 (Google Play) **Five new levels for you to play **New hazard to avoid (trident) **Stella has arrived in Daphne's Cave *September 9, 2014 - 1.1.0 **Released *October 5, 2014 (September 23, 2014 for Google Play) - 1.2.0 **Amazing new update!! **New Levels added X 5 **New Hazard added Maelstrom (watch out the reverse control system when you hit the maelstrom! **ALL WINX FAIRIES NOW AVAILABLE IN THE SHOP! ***Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna *October 13, 2014 (Goggle Play) - 1.3.1 **Biggest update to the Mystery of the Abyss!! **Brand new Boss Battle levels - fight Tritannus over 10 Levels. **Earn bonus gems for every level completed. **Complete the 10 challenging boss levels within 24 hrs before it resets! **Sign In with Facebook and play with your friends!! **Some bug Fixes and enhancements. *January 23, 2015 - Version 1.3.4 **Bug fixes. Trivia *It is also in a bundle which include Winx Club: Winx Fairy School for $7.99. Gallery 10464245_320418984792723_5127592678583712452_n.jpg 10532943_321435481357740_1339171302013021641_n.jpg 10526171_323453834489238_2110663455832611587_n.png 10524572 329333383901283 3873002302183466048 n.png 10402382 329971733837448 7173452599466068138 n.png Bu2j890IIAAAHAS.jpg Bu7u38uIUAIj4LJ.jpg 10547411 337152966452658 5438644980079505829 n.jpg WC-MysteryoftheAbyss-180.jpg 10592757 337518639749424 4698919872918034673 n.jpg PAndriod.jpg P5.jpg P4WCMOTAP.jpg P3.jpg P2.jpg P1.jpg Winx Club The Mystery of the Abyss App Promotional.jpg Kindle Fire Winx Club The Mystery of the Abyss App Promotional.jpg 10623002 345574305610524 1500382230039966020 n.jpg 10616381 346902678811020 9219212637313424647 n.jpg 10620786 353703918130896 581448890057873508 n.png TmwCWeH.png 10624991 355080407993247 5264645278619764718 n.png 10650060 356391787862109 1889192068153675645 n.jpg 10676396 359159797585308 3810972458166064497 n.jpg 10419417 360912494076705 6289231804403914085 n.jpg WCMOTAO2.png WCMOTANewUpdate.png WFS&WCMOTA UB 20% Offer.png WCMOTABugfixes.png WCMOTA5starsrating.png WCMOTA03.png WCMOTALiteVersion.png WCMOTAPromo2.png WCMOTALocationPhoto.png WCMOTADidyouknowQ1.png WCMOTAFavoriteFairyPromotional.png WCMOTAPromotional2Image.png WCMOTALite Version Promotional .png Trailers English Italian Russian Category:Media Category:Games Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Sirenix Category:Application Games Category:Merchandise Category:Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss